1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control panel face.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various control panels and the like are disclosed by the following patents: Willoughby, U.S. Pat. No. 3,624,648; Fitzgerald, U.S. Pat. No. 4,301,449; Calandrelle et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,439,647; Kawauchi, U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,938; Nemitz, U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,353; Maguire, U.S. Pat. No. 4,523,060; and Latasiewicz, U.S. Pat. No. 4,551,586. None of the above patents disclose or suggest the present invention.
Complex control panels including a plurality of control members such as electrical switches and the like are used for monitoring, displaying and controlling various operations in manufacturing and process plants and the like. A graphic display may be combined with the control panel to allow operators to easily understand and read the various displays and properly regulate the various control members, etc. Fitzgerald, U.S. Pat. No. 4,301,449 discloses such a combined control panel/graphic display.